borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
including slavery, genocide, and grevious acts of lewdness and depravity, ' has been [[Claptrap's_New_Robot_Revolution|'Claptrapped!]] | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FFFFFF }} dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Halp I'm currently going through the for a clearout, was wondering if you (or any other willing admins) could give me a hand. Cheers. 23:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :hello, and welcome to fryfone! brought to you by the hyperion times and VLT 97, the vault! coming to the wiki this friday... trailer voice-over kevin bacon. susan sarandon. "you've got to get me over that mountain! NOOO! air raid effect and long scream there's no higher place than... mountain high. rated R. if you know the name of the help you'd like to see, press 1... 17:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Next weeks poll Im still standing by my Hottest female character idea. Im sure everyone has an opinion even if noone wants to admit it :P 05:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Moxxi, Lilith, Helena Pierce, Steele, Tannis, Athena, Gaurdian Angel. Also since this poll idea was intended to be slightly childishly funny maybe a joke choice like TK Bahas wife or something like "Any one that thinks cartoons are hot is weird". Lets try to have some fun with it ;) 06:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like Pierce because of her robotic parts. 07:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well then we could even put a little funny saying after each name, it would look something like- Moxxi- mischieviously/sarcastically hot Lilith- incendiary/combustion/literally on fire hot Helena- mechanically/robotically hot Steele- sadistically/murderously hot Tannis- mentally unstable/crazy hot Athena- assassin/killer/ninja/someother funny sounding synonym hot Guardian angel- mysteriously/cryptically hot Jakobs Corp. Operator (from Zombie Island)- secretary hot Any one that thinks cartoons are hot is weird -- 14:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Plus a category for those who find dudes, as opposed to chicks, hot. Just sayin'. make mine la gamine Tannis Daemmerung 16:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : ^^^ perhaps a seperate poll for the male characters. -- 20:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::that one would have a low turn-out. :P 20:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Queen Tarantella - Baby got back. -- 20:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) it's only fair, veg. i shall ask raz if she would care to do the honors the following week. 05:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :^^^ it was my Idea. go for it. 00:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Raz? Really? Before me? 23:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ALSO: Lilith can be corrosively hot, shockingly hot, and explosively hot. She has the advantage of description. Tanis can be obsessively hot. While Helena can be battlefield/aftermath hot. Guardian can be ghostly hot. Jakobs secretary can be corporate hot. Steele can be commandingly hot. Moxxie description is mild to say the least. I have not met Athena yet but she looks Jedi hot. NEW POLL IDEA: What hot description defines "female name here". A different one every month for eight months... 09:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :^^^ add four more months and you got yourself a calender :P 23:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- alright, kidz. everybody queue up. here's what we's gonna do: *4/16 - veg's hottest female poll *4/23 - nohara's ragepoll -(it wouldn't do to run near-identical polls back-to-back. may be confusing) *4/30 - raz's hottest huntermost handsome character poll 'kay-oh? 17:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :i'm fine with that. it'll be my birfday week. so y'all better pick the right one...(: 19:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Fry's Girlfriend ahem* The key to "run with the boys" and not get bothered is to not give any personal information/location out. Most of the peeps I play with online are younger than me (early teens, i myself should not be talking to them) but its no harm done. Most of the time I don't talk to people anyways, the people i regularly play with, I actually know. So i'm not too concerned. p.s. Texas is a big state, it'll be hard to find me. p.s.s. the whole "this user has x# of stalkers" is supposed to be a joke, its how many edits i've made. so don't worry bout little ol' me. :) Cheers, 04:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) --> She also has plenty o backup in the form of hordes of admins, temp sysops, rollbackers, registered users, one particular crat and one lil robot who is pro at pretending to be a ninja! 09:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC)and a small/insignificant prinny (fry's note: frychick has been sacked.) Wik Alsø wik Alsø alsø wik 05:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) This is what inevitably happens when you suggest suggestive poses for the Møøse. Daemmerung 05:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :mynd you, møøse bites kan be pretty nasti... Least useful skill tree skill? I thought about doing most/least useful special skill, but lillith would probably win because everyone loves phasewalk, and Brick would probably win least useful because no one plays him. So, I boiled it down to the last 3 skill tree skills for each vault hunter. Mordecai- *Tresspass (Chance to bypass shields) *Bird of Prey (increases the number of targets bloodwing can attack) *Relentless (After-kill bonus to fire rate and bullet damage) Brick- *Blood Sport (Bonus to health regen after killing an enemy) *Unbreakable (Bonus to shield regen after it's depleted) *Master Blaster (Bonus to damage and slight rocket ammo regen after kill) Roland- *Guided Missile (Allows Scorpio turret to shoot guided missiles) *Supply Pickup (Scorpio fires out supply pickups) *Stat (Party-wide, proximity-based health regen upon kill) Lilith- *Mind Games (Every bullet has a chance to Daze) *Phoenix (5% of shots don't cost ammo, fire damage to nearby enemies) *Phase Strike (Melee attack while phasewalking deals 160% damage) I know there are a lot of choices, but I still think it's a good idea. 22:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : And lilith will win again....all of her skills are very useful...Is there going to be a poll where she doesn't win? 02:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Winning this poll isn't exactly a good thing lol. Also, Phoenix is really only useful in certain situations. Zombies? Wouldn't fight them without it. Crimson lance/Craw? Worst 5 points anyone can spend. So we'll see. I think somehow poor brick is going to end up with a bad rap again though. 11:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) got it. least useful. thanks for making the selections impartial. 12 options is just on the trailing edge of doable, but doable nonetheless. it will be as you say. 02:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Just noticed the alphabetical order of the names in the "HOT" poll. Nice touch. -- 21:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :i actually put them in order of their dimensions. the alphabetical order is just a happy coincidence. 04:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Tis only fair.. Who is the most attractive pile of testosterone on Pandora? Mr. Blake Brick Chaz CL4PTP Roland General Knoxx Marcus Mordecai Mr. Shank Scooter Dr. Z(N)ed 18:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) query Hey, I am just wondering how to display your weapons as a separate link. I want to display my weapons on my profile.ChaseMacaque 17:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :hiya, chase. using the xbox you may take a picture of your tv screen with a digital camera and upload the images to the wiki. see here for help with uploading images. feel free to upload as many images to the wiki as you like but please remember to categorize your image files. when you get the images you like on the wiki we can discuss some more advanced ways of displaying them, galleries, sliders, etc. maybe link your gamespot trading forum page? get back to me with any further ??'s, mate. welcome to the wiki. 18:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) new poll Sure... What is your favorite claptrap: EDIT: #Leaking (damaged) claptrap #Firestone claptrap #Zed's New haven claptrap #Taylor Kob's hacked claptrap #Ned's Possessed claptrap #Jacobs wood claptrap #Banker tuxedo claptrap #Lockdown palace claptrap #Funny claptrap enemies Well, what did you expect??? You asked the biggest claptrap fan on the wiki for a poll... Feel free to add any from DLC 3 (still leveling a new character to do it properly). 08:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) What is the web series claptrap? :"out-of-character" claptrap. see here. :OMG! ok. Most polls are somewhat predictable which choice is going to win. That particular entry is guaranteed to win. That said, thanks for linking it. I laughed my ass off. 06:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::i second that emotion. OMG x2! it's been a while since i watched episode 4. mecha-scooter needs his own dlc! "ninja kick to tha face!!" speaking of 'trap vids... did you catch this? (followed by this). postscript: are we good with the "fav 'trap type poll?" if so, do me a solid and chase down any other 'trap types i might've missed. - fry The above eight nine should do it, unless I missed a cool claptrap from dlc3... I wonder what their wedding was like... I got a weird wedding story meself (jedi and all)... Funny vid, thanks 08:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- :trying not to be the poll nazi, but... a few thoughts: 13+ options makes for a rather unwieldy poll, especially considering that the space allowed for the poll will not allow for the complete quotes to be listed in their entirety. if i may make a suggestion? perhaps the biggest claptrap fan on the wiki would like to know what everyone's favorite claptrap (personality, persona, type) is? #vanilla claptrap #damaged claptrap #jakobs representative claptrap (wooden) #taylor kobb's hacked claptrap #jakobs cove (dr. ned's) claptrap #lockdown palace claptrap #main menu claptrap #web series claptrap #banker claptrap #list of dlc4 claptrap enemy types # #etc. 18:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it 02:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Rifle The E. Rifles I have had have all had mags that hold quite a few shot though i have never counted them. If it the comparison to the Mercurial you have a concern with feel free to rewrite it. I have found the rifle recharges fairly quickly as well, though again im not sure if that is due to profs. i think the comparison to the Lightning is accurate though, at least as far as damage and mag size goes. 03:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : I believe I removed the comparison to the lightning because rifle is much closer to a blaster than a lightning. Lightning is supplosed to be a sniper rifle thus the instantaneous projectiles. 15:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) no concerns about the comparison to the mercurial, in particular. i just wonder if we've seen enough different types of eridian rifles / blasters to draw accurate comparisons. i'm sure the issue will resolve itself as, hopefully, the recent activity devoted to the eridian weapons pages has raised their profile. they're a sadly neglected bunch and i'm glad to see them getting some attention. i'm rather fond of the alien weps myself and lil's is growing a respectable collection. i still remember the first time i saw one on another player and said "what the **** is that?!?" i also like doing inexplicably stupid sh*t like running the nest or going to jakobs cove with eridian only so maybe my judgement isn't the best. 17:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I like them as well though, from what i have been able to figure out, most people dont. I used Lightnings and Thunderstorms exclusively for Shock damage before actually finding an Orion, which i did not find untill after i got Knoxx back in june '10, after having the game since it release in Oct '09. They are seriously under appretiated. 18:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :a fellow enthusiast. i you have any handy weapon cards to put up the wiki can definitely use more eridian weapon pics. 19:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly, I do not have the ability to take screen shots. No camera. But yes i believe in the power of Eridians. 19:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Need a tech to create a shield table template I got this one. 08:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :thank you, kind sir. 18:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::*Talk:Ironclad ::*Talk:Rose ::*Talk:Atlas Omega ::Is this to your liking? I still need to do a template page cleanup (read:write the doc). ::I'll also do a table for normal shields, when I find the time. 08:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the swift response, happy. the tables look good, thank you. i do, however, have one concern: the column for "delay" may not be accessible to non-techs, such as myself. i, for one, have no idea where to find or how to calculate a shield's recharge delay without a stopwatch. should this column be included in the tables? 00:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I had some doubts on its inclusion. My conclusion is that users that don't know can just leave it blank, until a tech sees it. There is only a finite amount of shields on the wiki, so it is doable. Further more, I think it brings attention and awareness at this super important stat. Would you still be using your Ironclad if you knew it had an 11.2 second delay ?! :I'll keep a watch on the pages. I double checked the shields you added BTW. 07:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) that is a lot to ask of one person. especially since the reason that i am going around adding and updating weapon tables is to raise the profile of lesser-used mainspace pages, and to encourage adding even more variants. is there a "cheat sheet" or the like that can be found or added to the respective pages? 18:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to add a little message at the top off each shield page ("leave the filed blank, a tech will fill it shortly"). I don't think it is much work, as stated, there are a total of 4 unique shields in borderlands. That's hardly much. I can do it. Besides, the pages already have enough shields for users to get a good feel of the shields. 17:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) "a lot to ask of one person": the emphasis was not so much on the "lot to ask" as it was on the "one person" part. it concerns me that, should the one person who is able and willing to calculate the recharge delay on every shield added... become unavailable... perhaps a link can be added to the talk pages that will direct the user to a user/subpage detailing "how to calculate recharge delay"? i agree that there are enough shields on most of the talk pages already. the purpose of my adding to any table is solely to showcase that which has not been shown before, to show variant body parts and high/low ranges of damage, capacity, recharge, clip size, zoom, etc. i look forward to a day when we may start removing listings from tables and narrowing down the selections to just the above criteria. this possibility has not yet been discussed and may or may not actually happen, but, in the meantime, i am scouring my collections for just those things: things that have not been seen on the wiki before. 17:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 5-15 poll Hmmm, well my very first thought was "Favorite Runner Color", but then I took 2 seconds to think about it and that's kind of a dull poll. I'm kinda liking NOhara24's idea for "Favorite non-boss enemy", but I'm concerned that it may be unwieldy. I started trying to figure out a 3-week poll where we did all the categories first, then took the winner of that, say "human", then did a "Favorite Human Enemy" poll, then took the winner from that, say "bandit", then did a "Favorite Bandit" poll... Then I began to question if people really want to see the "same" poll for 3 weeks in a row. So, instead my idea of the moment is: Favorite Loot Midget: * Crimson Shorty * Dumpster Diver * Meat Popsicle * Mini Steve * Truxican Wrestler * I love 'em all! * I don't have DLC 3 -- 02:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : i like it. can we drop the "i don't have"? (you don't have to have dlc3 to have an opinion.) 05:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Sure. Maybe change it to "I hate the little buggers", or something? I'm not too vested in the particulars, so we don't have to include any options outside of the midgets themselves, I just wanted to keep all the bases covered. -- 05:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) looking for peeps Hi I'm pretty new to playing Borderlands online, and looking for some good people to game with, know any friendly xbox players? I'm probabaly not amazing or anything but I have a 69 Siren so far. Xbox Gamertag frostedwing . Xbox Live frostedwing 13:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :hiya, gof. welcome to the wiki. i, myself, game on , however, some regular contributors to the wiki that game on xbox include: : : : : :you may also find a muster of players here. 16:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) re: image cat Sorry, my Bad! :not a problem, mate. 01:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Tsunami hey man..i wanted that tsunami with 226 Dam 95.3 acc and 12.5 acc My acc name is Holy_poop_godly..and i have plenty of oranges :) :i don't blame you. 12.5 is the fastest rof i have. the slower ones are not terribly effective. note: no scope, though. given, the tsunami isn't exactly a sniping smg. shoot me a friendy on gamespy and i'll jump on tonite. how does 7 pm cst, gmt -5, suit you? 22:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good ill be sure to be on :wiki convention states to be sure to sign your posts, cap'n. type ~~~~ after your posts and the wiki will do the rest. 23:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Image recategorization So I noticed you're doing a bit of work re-categorizing images. What raises an eyebrow for me is that my photos of shields are now "Category:Images of Class Mods". Personally, I'm not really bothered by what categories we do/don't have, but are there any plans to create "Category:Images of Shields"? Probably could have one for artifacts too, if we're not going to call them "items". -- 09:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :thanks, airos, for fixing the code, as well. i re-cat'd the three incorrectly categorized shield pics into images of shields. (in addition to a cat for shields and one for class mods, images of grenade mods was created recently.) the definition of "items" vice "objects" was clarified also, allowing artifacts to be classified as items. 18:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) vids your profile vids arent working. The recent activity shows you added a vid and it works when clicked on there... weird. 09:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :thanks, 'bot, but i deliberately shrunk the images to only show the play button. as long as the audio is... well, audible, then they are working as intended. 19:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) profile odour It's my new cologne. Like it? :D Auntarie 19:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :spicy! edgy! a beautiful but deadly weapon of seduction that will surely ignite passions like never before! now put it away. it makes me feel funny. 21:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Bitcher Ever think that Bitcher might just be a legitimate catagory? Just saying 08:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) by wiki definition categories are used to help structure a wiki by grouping together pages on similar subjects. if and when this wiki gets to the point that it needs a then one may be added. although, should that happen we'll have bigger things to worry about than organizing everyone's complaints. like the fact that we have so many complaints that we need a category for them... dotonetwonine's edit does not appear to have been made in good faith. however, if one person/robot has concerns then others may as well. the vandal's hoodlum's philistine's user's talk page has been left open for edit so that s/he/it may bich, er, make a case against blockage. 18:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Err, I usually do not indicate that I am kidding if I think it would be known that I am. Perhaps we could just make a bitcher article? You know, just for everyone to vent on? That way it would all be anonymous since you dont have to sign :D This could be the start of something great... :p 18:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :we have one. to the steampole, robin! :Only problem with that is you wouldn't be "anonymous" since anyone can easily look at the page history to see who made which edits. It'd be a huge pain in the ass to have to log out in order to post just for the sake of "venting". Granted, I'm not one to hide behind my IP address and will just openly speak my mind anyways, so take my 2¢ for what it's worth. :Honestly, I think we do an okay job of "venting" when and where appropriate, and don't need to encourage additional "venting" on a new page. -- 18:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' wikia = < anonymity. if you want post anonymously try 4chan) Honestly, I was just harrassing fryguy. His talk page is enough to vent on. In fact, I should make a forum directing venting here, just to keep him busy. We could call it the bbob (bounty board of bitcher). :D 06:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :or "How to troll a fryguy"? "Borderlands Wiki: Complaint Department"? 06:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) left|350px So it is agreed that fry should filter all complaints. new team: complaint department 07:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Signature guide Please don't credit me for the sig guide. First of all, I got one method completely off of J-nox's talk page, second of all, I had help with other authors. The only real original material (from me) is the direct talk page method. I had nothing to do with the code method at all... I might have been the one who started it but it is for everyone. Besides, its not even finished (on my to do list). Thanks 12:28, May 29, 2011 (UTC) King Wee Wee I dont know why, but wee wee gets credited as a skag during the local trouble mission in Knoxx before he lets you into the Armory. Dumb but true. 19:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :well, that doesn't make any day-am sense. thanks for clearing that up, veg. perhaps a minor re-write is in order, stating that this is a known glitch, so that future editors will not "correct" it. 20:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) DLC4 Glad to be able to help :P Least this'll give me something to do, need to collect more clap trap components anyway so I guess I'll just map out all the other chest locations for DLC4 lol. Thanks for creating the table, if that was you ;) 04:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :credit for the table goes to airos. our information regarding dlc4 is sadly lacking and any information you may provide will be appreciated: enemy details and strategies, correct mission flow, etc. interesting signature, luccc. you may wish to see Forum:Guide to making a custom signature for user-submitted tips on how to reference your signature (to minimize the amount of codespace that it uses.) 05:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Quick question.. My profile avatar seems to be stuck, I can't change it. Well I can upload a new one but it won't change. Does it usually take a while for the change to take place? Cheers mate. 05:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :it can take several days for the wiki server to reset itself. any image problems that arise in the meantime (such as your sig images being left on the ) page should resolve themselves. if you continue to have problems a few days from today we'll look deeper into it. 05:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well it changed itself, for like a minute. Then when I updated a part on my profile it changed back, lol. Not sure whats going on. 16:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Never mind, it resolved itself. 17:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::good. server hiccups tend to play silly buggers with images. sometimes the only solution is patience. 17:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, well it keeps rotating between the white "Badass" avatar and the black one. Guess I should be happy I have a semi-dynamic avatar lol. Maybe some day it'll magically merge itself. ;) 20:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) pictures? On another note.. where are all the images? I know I can see some from the Recent Images section, but is there an archive for all the pictures? Cheers. 05:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :the newest images uploaded end up . categorized images may be found here. 06:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Find Revolution hey do you now where i can find the combat rifle that is called REVOLUTION (: (: : Next time try the search button first. The gun is here. Also, end your posts with your signature. Hit the signature button at the top right. 05:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) the revolution is a non-unique drop that can be found in chests and vending machines and dropped by any enemy. farming and patience will eventually net you a revolution. 06:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) TAB ubx I didn't know it was possible to survive...because it just kind of never ends. Did something change? Does it have missions now? 00:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :the only things that change would be the level of the baddies. on difficult, at 100% completion, "survival" was right. maybe "fought off frustration long enough to keep from throwing my monitor across the room" was more appropriate. the bosses went down easily but ''getting to the bosses was a level 75 pain in the ass. (ubx amended.) 01:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ABL TAB Yo fryguy ye asked me if i could make pics of me ABL stuff. If ye explain to me how to make pics (and posting them) then i'll take care of it 4 ye. I... I am the King! 17:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :^response HI FryGUy! Mr. Jakobs given a shout... Spoke to you last night, or this morning, not sure what time it was or how many beers I had... Im looking and liking what I see here. Very much want to try the The Abandoned Badlands DLC, looks super fun. Who do I have to critical to get this going???? Also, sent you an invite on REEM, oops I mean Steam.... :hello, mr. jakobs. you will first need to install the oasis. then you may have your pick from the list of 3PDLC. you may find TAB amusing for the custom-made weapons. personally, i am partial to the crow's nest and the fifth column for challenge + payoff. 17:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) My weapon page: Images I seem to be having problems with my weapon page: The images don't seem to be loading... Is there an upper limit on images per page? Do you know if I'm doing something wrong? It used to work fine... 07:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Taking care off... Yo fryguy i'll take care of the End-user created content/TAB from now on. I'll make sure to post any new finds and things about the content a.s.a.p. I... I am the King! 07:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) B.t.w.: thank bout making those red descriptions red and adding the - behind them for some reason i couldn't do that... guess i'm still not proficient enough.